finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lacerta (Final Fantasy X-2)
Lacerta is an enemy from Final Fantasy X-2 that appears in Cloisters 81 to 99 of Via Infinito. It uses Yowie's model from Final Fantasy X. Stats Battle Lacerta has an innate Auto-Haste. Its Rend damages a target by 25% of their maximum HP. Desperate Strike is only used in Oversoul, and it inflicts damage equal to the target's missing HP. These traits make the Lacerta a dangerous foe, especially when encountered in groups with other Lacertas or other enemies. When defeated in normal form, Lacertas drop either Chocobo Wings or Sprint Shoes. Oversouled Lacertas drop Speed Bracers upon defeat, making them useful for teaching captured creatures Auto-Haste. Either form can be bribed for Bushido Lores. Strategy It is best to use strong and fast-attacking dresspheres and captured fiends, such a Thief, Warrior, Berserker, and captured Reptiles, equipped with Strength-buffing and Haste-inducing accessories. Having First Strike is also highly recommended. Creature Creator The Lacerta is recruitable into the party in Chapter 5 after the player discovers Via Infinito. Unlike an enemy Lacerta, the recruitable Lacerta does not have Auto-Haste (which is otherwise obtainable by either equipping a Speed Bracer or consuming 3 of said accessory) nor does it have any immunity to status ailments other than Curse and Itchy, but can learn Eject and Haste by surviving a powerful attack and being put in Haste status, respectively. It can also learn Slowtouch and Poisontouch by evading or surviving status ailment-inducing attacks (e.g. the Dolmen's physical attack). Fiend Tale : I left my boss's service a while ago because I couldn't take his abuse any more. He used to be so kind... I've served him for four years. He's become used to being a fiend now. He would complain about the most trivial things. He even began to bite me and subject me to his bad breath. In the end we did nothing but argue. There's no way I could ever go back to that. : I do think about him sometimes though. I wonder what he's doing with himself lately. Knowing him, he's most likely slinking about, maybe even looking around for me. Lately, I hear whispers in the wind... Whispers of a mystical fountain in Macalania Woods that can make one kind and gentle again. Maybe if I... : Guess what? I found that spring in Macalania Woods! It's a mysterious place, usually surrounded by a deep almost impenetrable fog. I dipped a small bottle into its prismatic waters, capturing a bit of the liquid for myself. But even with this sacred water, I can't bring myself to return home. He must be furious, and we'll get into another fight, and I'm no match for that disgusting creature! : After all is said and done, I'm the only one who can save him. And in the end, I need him like he needs me. I've decided to head back. If I bring him the water from that sacred spring, I think things may go back to the way they were before. A notable Lacerta used to work for a Great Malboro before being forced to leave due to her friend's sudden abuse. After learning of a spring whose water can restore personalities, she attempted to get the ill-tempered Great Malboro to drink it, but he refused. In the end, Lacerta has no choicee but to assert herself, thus becoming the abusive one in their relationship. Viewing this Fiend Tale ending unlocks the God Wife team in the Fiend Arena. The God Wife team is a dangerous team due to the Great Malboro's status-inducing attacks and the Lacerta's fast, HP-draining attacks. They can even beat the Mega Tonberry on some occasions. Etymology Related enemies * Agama * Gecko * Skink * Anole * Archaeothyris Final Fantasy X * Dinonix * Ipiria * Raptor * Melusine * Iguion * Cave Iguion * Yowie * Zaurus * Ornitholestes Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission * Agama * Gecko * Skink Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy X-2